


Его проблема

by tinuvielf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Пэйринг:   Грег Лестрейд / Майкрофт Холмс, фоном Шерлок Холмс / Джон Уотсон, упоминается Эвр ХолмсОписание:"Присмотрите за ним", сказал Шерлок Грегу. Грег присмотрелся и увидел то, чего, наверное, никогда бы и не узнал, если бы не происшествие на острове Шерринфорд.Публикация на других ресурсах:С разрешения автораПримечания автора:Написано на ЗФБ-2017 для команды WTF Holmes Family 2017.Бета - Кицуне





	

Обещание Шерлоку присмотреть за его братом должно было касаться только того эпизода с Эвр Холмс. Так Грег думал до того момента, пока не понял, что служебный автомобиль Майкрофта Холмса не начал подозрительно часто появляться на местах преступлений, расследовать которые он звал Шерлока. Майкрофт ни разу не попытался подойти к брату, ограничиваясь наблюдением со стороны, и хотя Грегу до этого не было никакого дела, он прекрасно видел, что Шерлока присутствие брата нисколько не напрягало, но и попыток к сближению он тоже не принимал.

Этот новый, странно мудрый Шерлок как будто ждал, что Майкрофт откроет дверцу и выйдет к нему сам, выберется из своего защитного кокона. Грег не понимал, почему его так пробивало на символизм, когда он в очередной раз видел Шерлока и машину Майкрофта (а не самого Майкрофта), но в свете произошедшего это молчание между ними уже начало пугать его. Между братьями не было ссоры — Шерлок бы вёл себя иначе — нет, Грег смотрел на Шерлока и почему-то видел родителя, терпеливо дожидавшегося, когда до ребёнка дойдёт какая-то прописная истина и он решится сделать первый шаг.

Подумать только, всемогущий Майкрофт Холмс в образе испугавшегося, неразумного ребёнка. И это нисколько не смешно, а напротив.

— Почему бы вам просто не поговорить с ним? — набравшись наглости, Грег подошёл к «Ягуару» спустя недели две, поняв, что просто не может выбросить это из головы.

Тонированное стекло задней пассажирской дверцы было слегка приоткрыто, не оставляя сомнений, что его услышали, но выходить или отвечать Майкрофт явно не собирался. Грег подождал. Вытаращил глаза на Донован и Паркера, чтобы они не вздумали подойти ближе. Прикрикнул на Шерлока, когда тот попробовал под шумок стащить мобильник убитого клерка. По его расчётам не меньше трёх минут прошло, прежде чем Майкрофт сдался и опустил стекло.

— Вы всё ещё здесь, — констатировал он своим прежним равнодушным тоном.

— Поговорите с Шерлоком, я серьёзно. Всё лучше, чем просто смотреть.

— В вашем удостоверении вместо «Скотланд-Ярд, инспектор» теперь значится «психоаналитик»? Потому что иначе я не понимаю, что заставило вас совать свой нос в мои отношения с братом.

Грег пожал плечами. Пару месяцев назад такие слова, возможно, напугали бы его до нервной трясучки, матюгов и двух пинт пива в ближайшем баре после встречи, но так уж устроен человек — он не может бояться того, кого сам видел напуганным. А Майкрофт Холмс ой как был напуган в ту ночь, когда Грега вызвали с патрульными к Масгрейв-холл.

— Всего лишь дружеский совет, бесплатный, в отличие от всех ваших психоаналитиков, — сообщил он и поймал непонятный взгляд Майкрофта. В салоне было темновато, Грег не мог рассмотреть выражение его лица, мог только услышать натянутую, фальшивую улыбку, когда тот протянул:

— Благодарю, но у нас с Шерлоком всё прекрасно, инспектор.

— Ага, лучше не бывает. Ну, не хотите — как хотите. Учтите только, что сам он навстречу не пойдёт, это — ваша прерогатива.

Он чуть было не добавил «извиниться первым», но вовремя прикусил язык. Благодаря Джону, Грег знал о событиях в Шерринфорде если не в мельчайших подробностях, то весьма детально, чтобы понимать — от Майкрофта действительно ждали извинений. За обман, за Мориарти, приведённого к гениальному психопату, а самое главное — за отнятую у младшего брата сестру. Вот только чтобы извиниться перед кем-то, надо сначала найти силы простить самого себя.

Грег выдохнул, потрясённый неожиданной догадкой. Он и не подозревал, насколько глубока была проблема.

— Благодарю, — настойчиво повторил Майкрофт, отодвигаясь от окна.

Мерно загудел стеклоподъёмник, непроницаемое взгляду стекло поползло вверх, и Грег отступил. Показалось, или перед тем, как окончательно закрыться, Майкрофт отпустил себя, думая, что его уже не видно? Мелькнули заострившийся нос, тёмные, затонированные круги под глазами, глубоко врезавшаяся в лоб складка.

Грег проводил отъехавший автомобиль печальным взглядом и покачал головой. Не спит же. Чувство вины просто не даёт ему сомкнуть глаза. По полицейской молодости состояние Майкрофта было очень даже ему знакомо.

— О чём вы говорили? — как бы невзначай спросил Шерлок, когда Грег присоединился к нему у заградительной ленты.

— Так, просто хотел уточнить, всё ли в порядке. — Покосившись на того, задумчиво смотревшего на то место, где почти четверть часа провёл на приколе автомобиль Майкрофта, Грег послал к чёрту здравый смысл и добавил: — Ему здорово досталось тогда.

И правда, Грег до сих пор помнил высокий и резкий от напряжения голос Майкрофта, когда он наконец дозвонился и сообщил, что с Шерлоком и Джоном всё в порядке.

Наверное, ему досталось даже больше, чем они оба думали.

***

В следующую среду, когда Грег ждал Шерлока с Джоном на месте убийства (старинный особняк, огнестрел, хотя в доме абсолютно никого не было), приехал один Джон и на его немой вопрос невозмутимо ответил:

— Он в Шерринфорде.

Лишь по вытянувшемуся лицу Грега он сообразил, что сказал не то, и поспешно уточнил:

— Хочет навестить сестру. Думаю, теперь он будет там частым гостем.

— А, поня…

В этот момент из-за угла вывернул чёрный «Ягуар», слишком похожий на автомобиль Майкрофта, чтобы не быть им. Их с Джоном (как и то, что Шерлока рядом не было) хорошо было видно с дороги, поэтому машина, чуть притормозив, набрала прежнюю скорость и скрылась за поворотом. Посторонний наблюдатель наверняка решил бы, что водитель просто искал нужную улицу.

В голове Грега защёлкали неприятные догадки. Шерлок выбил себе свидание с сестрой, но Майкрофт либо не в курсе (что в принципе невозможно), либо против, либо надеялся, что брат всё же отказался от своей затеи. И если это Майкрофт только что проезжал мимо, чтобы проверить Шерлока, то выходило, что они не то что не виделись — вообще не разговаривали последние дни.

— А что Майкрофт?

— Ещё более дружелюбен, чем обычно, — легкомысленно отозвался Джон, отправляя Шерлоку одно за другим сообщения с описанием места преступления. Надо было сказать ему, чтобы прекратил, но Грег вместо этого глупо переспросил:

— В смысле?

— В смысле, что мы не видели его и не слышали уже неделю. Он даже и препятствовать особо не стал, когда Шерлок захотел встретиться с Эвр, но там отдельная история.

Что это за отдельная история, Грег спросить не рискнул, да и Джону уже было не до разговоров: получив от Шерлока инструкции в смс, он бодро побежал на второй этаж дома, в кабинет, где произошло убийство. Грег последовал было за ним, но у подножья лестницы заметил в холле тёмный силуэт, шагнул навстречу и едва не столкнулся нос к носу с Майкрофтом.

Всё такой же безукоризненно опрятный и аккуратный, Майкрофт был бледен и выглядел, честно говоря, на троечку. Ну, ничего другого Грег и не ожидал.

— Инспектор, вы окажете неоценимую услугу гражданам Британии, если определённые документы из сейфа убитого не попадут в руки Шерлока.

Наготове он держал в руке мобильник, чтобы показать фото нужных бумаг; Грег же, скользнув по смартфону взглядом, поднял глаза на Майкрофта — тот прищурился — и спросил другое:

— Здравствуйте, мистер Холмс. Разве вы не должны сейчас быть с Шерлоком?

Выражение досады и разочарования мелькнуло на его лице лишь на несколько секунд, настолько хорошо Майкрофт владел собой, но Грегу достаточно было и того, что он в принципе это заметил. Прежде Майкрофт пугал настолько, что сил не оставалось анализировать его.

— У меня другие планы на этот день. Работа, знаете ли, обязывает, — сказал он сухо, взглядом давая понять, что разговор лучше перевести на безопасную для обоих тему работы, и Грег послушался.

— Вы можете подняться наверх и забрать документы. Джона я отвлеку.

Уголок губ Майкрофта дёрнулся. Он отчётливо сделал резкое глотательное движение, как будто борясь с тошнотой.

— Не выношу вида крови.

Грег мысленно обозвал себя идиотом. Джон ведь рассказывал, как отреагировал Майкрофт на самоубийство управляющего Шерринфорда. По всей видимости, это была первая смерть, которую Майкрофт видел так близко. Вот уж чего бы Грег о нём не подумал… интересно, после этого он по-прежнему будет так легко разбрасываться угрозами в адрес человеческой жизни? Смиренно покивав, Грег послушно посмотрел в телефон, покивал, аккуратно увёл такие необходимые бумаги прямо из-под носа у Джона и уже в самом конце, после скупой благодарности, в спину Майкрофту бросил:

— Вы ведь так и не поговорили с ним.

Тот замер на пороге.

— С чего вы взяли, что я буду прислушиваться к советам человека, который ровным счётом ничего не понимает в ситуации? — спросил Майкрофт так холодно и язвительно, что Грег хмыкнул. Ему известно было о неуклюжей, но искренней попытке Майкрофта пожертвовать собой в Шерринфорде, чтобы Шерлоку не пришлось убивать Джона, и этот ответ явно был из той же оперы. Давайте покажем инспектору Лестрейду, какое он ничтожество, пусть заткнётся и не возникает. Разница только в том, что этот приём на Грега больше не действовал.

— Ну, я и не претендую на то, чтобы знать всё. Но Шерлок решил встретиться с сестрой после того, что она со всеми вами сделала, и вам не страшно отпускать его одного?

— Моего мнения в данном случае не спрашивали, и я вашего — тоже, — Майкрофт наконец развернулся, и по выражению его лица Грег понял — вот теперь с Шерлоком он уж точно не поговорит. По крайней мере, по доброй воле. — А если вы всё ещё потакаете глупой просьбе моего брата «позаботиться обо мне»…

— Это не глупая просьба, — возразил Грег, — Шерлок взрослее, чем вы думаете, он прекрасно всё…

Он так и не понял, с чего это вдруг Майкрофт, побледнев, сорвался и унёсся прочь.

***

Кажется, в следующий вторник все СМИ гудели по поводу новой сенсации от WikiLeaks, вроде бы чего-то там с МИ-5, но Грегу в очередной раз было не до прессы. Убийство в особняке уже не висело над ним дамокловым мечом, спасибо Шерлоку, однако мироздание почти сразу же подкинуло ему самоубийство владелицы Harrods, и вся неделя полетела кувырком. А главное — Шерлок тоже застопорился, углубился в какие-то свои анализы и подсчёты, самоубийство это или нет. Ему хорошо было, его никто не дёргал, зато Грег ежедневно получал по шее за отсутствие подвижек.

Однако когда вечером следующего дня Грег вышел из здания Ярда и натолкнулся взглядом на припаркованный у входа автомобиль Майкрофта Холмса, он сразу же вспомнил про WikiLeaks. Что там было про МИ-5? Что-то про слитый в Сеть список действующих агентов, кажется… Распахнутая левая пассажирская дверца не скрывала Майкрофта на дальнем сиденье — тот смотрел прямо перед собой, вертя в руках смартфон, как будто ничего не видя и не слыша.

— Эм. Добрый вечер, мистер Холмс.

Майкрофт вздрогнул, хотя должен был слышать шаги, повернул голову, и Грег изумлённо уставился на него: бледность, отрешённый вид, какая-то странная рассредоточенность — он точно смотрел на Майкрофта Холмса? Окончательно добил его воротничок рубашки, с левой стороны выбившийся из-под пиджака, — такого небрежного отношения к одежде Майкрофт никогда себе не позволял. По словам Джона, даже в Шерринфорде он выглядел безукоризненно. Грег не знал, что и думать. Разве что… WikiLeaks.

— Добрый, инспектор — ответил тот с расстановкой, всё перекидывая в руке мобильник, затем решительно сжал аппарат в руке. — Помнится, вы настойчиво предлагали мне поговорить.

— Да. С Шерлоком. Вы ведь братья, надо уже решить все вопросы. Иначе никто из вас так с места и не сдвинется.

Усмехнулся тот как-то странно:

— То, что мне придётся рассказать, Шерлок, наоборот, никогда не должен услышать.

— Ну, тогда пойдите к психоаналитику, — почувствовав неладное, Грег едва не начал пятиться. Воистину правы злые языки в общем чате Ярда: он действительно недалёкого ума, раз не догадался сразу, что Майкрофт приехал к нему и за ним. — У вас же есть какие-нибудь секретные доктора, которые подписывают кучу бумажек о неразглашении и которым можно рассказать, какого цвета трусы у премьер-министра. — Майкрофт нахмурился. — То есть, я имею в виду…

— Увы, но нет.

— Людей нет?

— Им нельзя рассказать, какого цвета трусы у премьер-министра, — повторил Майкрофт с убийственно-милой улыбкой, — потому что бумажки о неразглашении, к сожалению, далеко не всегда дают нужный эффект.

— И поэтому вы обратились к человеку, которого можно просто запугать, — кисло продолжил за него Грег, — так, мистер Холмс?

— Майкрофт. И это вовсе не так. Годы вашего сотрудничества с моим братом убедили меня, что вам вполне можно доверять. Считайте это авансом, Грегори.

«Да это просто праздник какой-то», — угрюмо подумал Грег, не зная, радоваться или готовиться к катастрофе, раз оба знакомых ему Холмса вдруг начали называть его по имени. Со стороны Шерлока это хотя бы было ожидаемо, но для Майкрофта он всегда был «инспектор Лестрейд» или, чаще, просто «инспектор». То его даже фамилии не удостаивали, и вдруг — «Грегори», «Майкрофт».

«Майкрофт».

Может, Грег не был и вполовину так умён, как братья Холмс, но даже он понимал: должно было произойти нечто из ряда вон, если Майкрофт а) всё-таки внял его совету и б) приехал именно к нему. Уже всерьёз забеспокоившись, Грег однако предпринял последнюю попытку отбиться:

— Я… у меня дело. Я вышел только чтобы купить перекусить.

— Дело Harrods, я полагаю? — тот поморщился. — Я вас умоляю, Грегори. Это не самоубийство, с первого же взгляда видно. С леди расправились её собственный муж и его любовница, кстати, с обоими вы уже общались.

— С обоими? Как это? Мы проверяли, у Салливана нет никакой любовницы.

Критический взгляд, брошенный на него Майкрофтом, без слов говорил, какого тот мнения об умственных способностях Грега.

— Разумеется, нет, ведь для вас она его протеже, дочь преждевременно и трагически погибшей подруги детства. — Видимо, у Грега совсем уж вытянулось лицо, потому что Майкрофт, не без снисхождения, пояснил: — Не стоит принимать это так близко к сердцу, не вы один ничего не заметили. Выбейте ордер на обыск её машины и найдёте разгадку того, как в абсолютно пустой комнате прозвучал выстрел и почему ваши эксперты ничего не нашли.

Он говорил так уверенно и безапелляционно, что Грегу и в голову не пришло засомневаться. Только в очередной раз стало обидно, что наверняка же разгадка крылась в какой-нибудь цепочке мелочей, которую он упустил, а другой человек подметил.

— Ну… ладно. Спасибо, наверное, — невнятно проговорил он, отправив сообщение Донован. — А когда вы, ну, поняли?

— После первого же сюжета в новостях.

— Но почему тогда Шерлок до сих пор не разобрался?!

— Я всегда был умнее Шерлока, — с привычной заносчивостью, вскинувшись, сообщил Майкрофт. Он будто попал в свою колею, снова смотрел хозяином положения, контролирующим всех и вся, но ненадолго: какая-то пришедшая ему в голову мысль мигом стёрла улыбку, заставила опустить плечи и голову. Грег заметил эту перемену с неожиданно ёкнувшим сердцем. — Видимо, в этом моя проблема.

— Что?

— Вы сядете, наконец, Грегори?

Грег сделал вид, что не заметил, как его вопрос проигнорировали, и не без колебаний занял соседнее с Майкрофтом место. Не без колебаний — потому что хоть он и искренне беспокоился за внутреннее состояние Майкрофта, но и за своё собственное волновался не меньше, а вечер в такой компании сулил как минимум парочку неприятных откровений. Это сейчас пребывающий в смешанных чувствах Майкрофт готов пооткровенничать, потом всё, увы, станет как прежде, снова «инспектор» и «мистер Холмс». Но Грег не был уверен, что сможет смириться с этим «как прежде».

— Вы как-то упоминали, что в такое время в жизни лучше всего выпить, — начал было Майкрофт, когда автомобиль, мягко заурчав мотором, тронулся. Расслабившийся Грег (впервые он оказался в этой шикарной машине без угрозы своей карьере и жизни) не сразу услышал его и оказался не готов к вопросу: — Где здесь ближайшее заведение?

Представить, что Майкрофт внезапно позовёт его к себе, Грег не мог, но отправиться в бар для полицейских? Ему потребовалось не меньше минуты, чтобы понять, что тот не шутит, и назвать адрес. Да чёрт возьми же, что такое произошло, раз Майкрофту вообще всё равно, куда они едут?

— Это же WikiLeaks, да? — вполголоса спросил он.

Майкрофт промолчал. Значит, WikiLeaks.

— И что теперь будет?

На самом деле, он не хотел знать ответ на свой вопрос, потому что диапазон вариантов просто огромен, но для Майкрофта они все сводились к одному — катастрофе. Отчего-то Грег не сомневался, что до этого дела у него была поразительно безукоризненная репутация, и, может, при служебном расследовании это приняли бы во внимание… Но у Майкрофта за плечами осталось жуткое происшествие в Шерринфорде: вскрывшаяся неприятная правда о заточении родной сестры в психушке для маньяков, несколько невинных жертв, практически королевская битва, в которой Майкрофт принял решение погибнуть, мучимый ли чувством вины или спасая душу Шерлока — неважно. После такого любой, даже самый сильный человек начнёт разваливаться на части, а Майкрофт, как Грег теперь уже знал, вовсе сильным не был.

  
***

В пабе «Гринуэй», издевательски прозванным в преступной среде «Голубой устрицей», было странно многолюдно для этого часа и дня, и потому Грег уверенно потянул Майкрофта в самый дальний угол, к столику, который обычно никто не занимал. Несколько человек, знавших его, уже приветственно помахали, предлагая присоединиться, но Грег их не заметил: всё его внимание занимал сейчас Майкрофт. В пабе были полицейские и в униформе, и в штатском, а Майкрофт всё равно выделялся среди них настолько, как если бы Джеймс Бонд случайно оказался среди персонажей «Полицейской академии». Самым жутким же во всём этом было вовсе не то, что Грег притащил его сюда, а то, что Майкрофт не протестовал: он ничего не сказал, когда Грег, заказывая им обоим выпить, выбрал для него виски, а потом долго в абсолютной прострации смотрел на бокал. Грег за него уже не волновался — ему стало по-настоящему страшно.

— Майкрофт? — позвал он, наконец решившись. — Вы ведь хотели поговорить.

— Имел неосторожность обмолвиться об этом. Есть ли шанс, Грегори, что вы чего-то не знаете о Шерринфорде?

Грег виновато пожал плечами.

— Джон рассказал мне почти всё, и, если хотите знать моё мнение, хотя вы наверняка не хотите, я вовсе не считаю вас чудовищем. Вы правда сделали всё, что могли. В конце концов, даже ваши возможности небезграничны. Я видел разных психопатов и маньяков, уж поверьте, единственное, что поможет и им, и другим людям — изолировать их. Не мне и не Джону судить, правильно вы поступили или нет: мы никогда не сможем на своей шкуре понять, что вы чувствовали все эти годы.

Когда он выдохся и замолк, осознав, что вся эта возвышенно-романтическая чушь никому из них была не нужна, Майкрофт вдруг тихо усмехнулся и сказал:

— Я только собирался уточнить, с какого момента мне нужно будет начинать рассказ.

— О. Э… извините.

— Но спасибо.

— Майкрофт, я в самом деле… — тут до Грега дошло, что его впервые за многие годы знакомства поблагодарили, и он растерянно замолчал. Этого разговора в принципе не должно было быть, Грег не должен был выслушивать исповедь Майкрофта Холмса в полутёмном углу полицейской забегаловки и, тем более, давать ему какие-то оценки и советы. Но для этого Майкрофту следовало быть тем непогрешимым человеком власти, пугающим и недоступным, каким Грег его представлял раньше. — Просто ещё раз извините. — После этого они оба надолго замолчали, и если Майкрофт с отрешённым видом иногда прикладывался к виски, то Грег своё пиво даже не пригубил, судорожно придумывая, как расшевелить Майкрофта, как заставить его говорить. В чём крылся корень всех его бед? Кто первопричина — Эвр или Шерлок? Помнится, Майкрофт сказал, что этот разговор — не для его брата… — Знаете, если вы так и будете молчать, ничего не выйдет.

Тот вздрогнул, выныривая из своей жутковатой задумчивости, и наконец сфокусировался на Греге.

— Ну же, — продолжил Грег, всё ещё не веря, что говорит так с самим Майкрофтом Холмсом, — вы ведь хотели говорить, так говорите уже. Всё дело не в произошедшем в Шерринфорде, а в том, что случилось позже, я прав?

Разумеется, он был прав, тут и спрашивать требовалось. Грег прекрасно помнил голос Майкрофта в телефонной трубке, испуг человека, запертого в клетке для безумцев в тюрьме, охраняемой почти такими же безумцами. Но всё-таки тот страх был физический — отголосок шока после дьявольской игры Эвр, страх за свою жизнь и за Шерлока с Джоном, которых Майкрофт не обнаружил рядом. Нет сомнений, что выпивка, хороший сон и несколько дней отдыха помогли с этим страхом справиться. И тогда уже произошло то, что сломало его треснувший образ уже окончательно.

— И это совершенно точно не Шерлок, — продолжил рассуждать он вслух, отчаянно надеясь, что хоть сейчас Майкрофт вернёт себе голос и велит ему заткнуться. — Он уважает вас и пытается по-своему заботиться. Тогда кто… о.

Если это не Эвр и не Шерлок, и не карьера — провал на работе был определённо следствием, а не причиной — то остаются те, на кого Грег вряд ли бы подумал.

— Не понимаю, как при такой проницательности вы вынужденно постоянно прибегать к помощи моего брата, — Майкрофт говорил с напускным хладнокровием, но видно было, что его внутреннее состояние далеко от равновесия. Аккуратно подстриженные и отполированные ногти побелели от напряжения, так сильно сжимал он бокал с виски. — Да, это связано с нашими родителями.

— Они узнали, что Эвр жива.

— И были, мягко говоря, — тот поджал губы как-то очень жалко и сглотнул, — очень разочарованы.

«Мягко говоря». Грег невольно сжал кулаки. Наверняка Майкрофт сильно смягчил ситуацию. Любой отец и любая мать пришли бы в ярость, узнав, что их дочь, которую они давно уже похоронили, на самом деле жива и спрятана собственным старшим братом в самой ужасной тюрьме на свете. Вряд ли они постеснялись в выражениях, объясняя своему первенцу его неправоту. Родители будут любить своего ребёнка всяким: больным, преступником, даже настоящим чудовищем, кто бы что про него ни говорил; Майкрофт оказался между молотом и наковальней, между родителями и Эвр.

И всё же какие родители будут уничтожать одного своего ребёнка за то, что он пытался защитить их от другого?

По вытянувшемуся лицу Майкрофта Грег понял, что последние слова он произнёс вслух и, стушевавшись, пробормотал невнятные извинения.

— После здравого размышления я понял, что они имели на это полное право, — сообщил Майкрофт, изо всех сил стараясь казаться невозмутимым.

— Ну знаете ли! А Шерлок? Он же был там с вами, он, что, даже не попытался им всё объяснить? Эвр опасна!

— Шерлок сказал, что я сделал всё, что мог. Сложно признавать, но я ему за это благодарен.

— Всё равно это неправильно, — Грег продолжал настаивать на своём, — Шерлок должен был… Нет, я не поверю, что он вот так это и оставил. Что вы вот так всё и оставили. Вы пытались говорить с ним, с родителями? В конце концов, должны же они понять, что у вас выбора не оставалось, что всё могло быть гораздо хуже, оставайся Эвр на свободе?

Он честно попытался себе это представить, но не смог. По рассказам Джона выходило, что именно благодаря преступлению, совершенному Эвр в детстве, Шерлок стал тем, кем его знал весь мир, — консультирующим детективом. А будь девочка с семьёй… был бы жив Шерлок? Кем стал бы Майкрофт? Вообще не свихнулся бы он, постоянно защищая младшего брата от его же сестры?

А может, в этом всё и дело? Что Майкрофта обвинили (или он сам себя обвинил), будто для него есть только один младший — Шерлок?

— Не знаю, что именно они вам сказали, — решился он озвучить свою догадку, — но вы не отказывались от Эвр. Будь это так, вы не приходили бы к ней.

Замерший Майкрофт усмехнулся вдруг как-то жутко.

— Вы так уверены в этом, Грегори, — ядовито прошелестел он, и Грег растерянно приоткрыл в рот. — Даже не допускаете мысли об обратном. А позвольте спросить — что бы вы делали на моём месте? Ваша маленькая сестра убила лучшего друга вашего маленького брата. Смогли бы вы сохранить к ней прежнее отношение?

Грег отшатнулся, чуть не сбив локтем кружку с так и не тронутым пивом, и замотал головой.

— Не говорите так, будто вы её бросили.

— О, можно подумать, вы в это не верите. — От отрешенной меланхолии Майкрофта не осталось и следа. В его глазах заиграло жестокое пламя, губы то и дело растягивались в неприятной, фальшивой улыбке, от которой Грега бросало в дрожь. Он думал, что видел Майкрофта в его худшие моменты, но этот человек казался абсолютно незнакомым… и абсолютно зловещим. — Но давайте посмотрим правде в глаза, Грегори: я держал её в Шерринфорде, я приказал никого не пускать ей, а так называемые подарки были платой за её услуги для правительства. Слабо похоже на поведение любящего брата, не так ли?

— Это самобичевание вам совсем не…

— Представьте, что один из знакомых вам, близких людей не понимает, что такое боль, не видит разницы между плохим и хорошим и обладает настолько острым умом, что это в принципе не должно быть возможно. Испытывали ли бы вы к нему что-то, кроме страха?

— Конечно! — воскликнул Грег, и не ожидавший такой реакции Майкрофт осёкся. — Я уважаю Шерлока и вас, хотя порой вы оба меня пугаете до дрожи.

Судя по лицу Майкрофта Грег должен был сказать другое, как минимум согласиться с ним, но раз как этого он не собирался делать.

— Значит, вы никогда не сможете меня понять, — устало ответил тот, — инспектор.

Открывший было рот Грег не сумел ничего сказать. Как, снова «инспектор»? Просто потому, что он не пошёл на поводу у желания Майкрофта получить как можно больше боли? А ведь Грег думал, что Майкрофт умнее, что он действительно понимал, что без чужой помощи со своими проблемами он не справится. А тот, похоже, задумал себя уничтожить.

— Ваша проблема…

— Моя проблема — в том, что я умнее Шерлока, а Шерлок из нас троих всегда был самым человечным, — отрезал Майкрофт, поднимаясь. — Какой же вывод следует? Ну же, это даже вам под силу. Я похож на Эвр, инспектор, вы должны понимать, что это означает. Я проще, чем Шерлок, вычёркиваю из своей жизни людей. Без сожаления. Без боли. И это я убрал Эвр из нашей семьи.

У Грега не нашлось ни сил, ни слов, чтобы его остановить. Он только молча пялился на гордо выпрямленную спину Майкрофта, пока тот не вышел из паба, а потом смачно выругался, хлопнув ладонью по столу. Майкрофт не мог говорить правду. Пусть он вбил себе в голову, будто не заботился о сестре, это было не так — для человека в её состоянии он действительно сделал всё возможное. А Шерлок? Вытаскивал бы Майкрофт его регулярно из всяческих передряг, будь он на самом деле таким, каким объявлял себя? Нет. Пришёл бы к Грегу в попытке облегчить свою душу? Тем более нет! Он позволил чувству вины поглотить себя целиком, и теперь обвинений от родителей ему было мало. Как же это знакомо…

Только когда он выбежал из паба, машины Майкрофта уже не было. На её месте одиноко стоял кэб, и таксист, завидев его, громко поинтересовался:

— Мистер Лестрейд? Мне велено ждать вас.

Майкрофт хотел быть виноватым, чтобы как можно больше людей называли его монстром, однако это был самый верный путь в пропасть, на краю которой он уже стоял. Чёрта с два Грег позволит ему упасть. Не в его смену.


End file.
